


Rebel Yell

by EchoedAshes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Biting, Bottom Markus, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Love Bites, M/M, Music, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punk/Grunge/Rock AU, Smoking, Top Simon, Trans Male Character, Trans Markus, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoedAshes/pseuds/EchoedAshes
Summary: Now, Simon couldn’t say he was a huge fan of Billy Idol, but he had to admit Rebel Yell was by far one of his favorites. Especially when he was around Markus when it came on.





	Rebel Yell

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't heard the song Rebel Yell by Billy Idol here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BPwZaQfoIbU
> 
> The song inspired me to draw this: http://wiresonde.tumblr.com/post/177215710272/simarkus-punkgrunge-au-lots-of-angst-in-an-ally
> 
> So this fic is loosely inspired by my own drawing, but I sorta sprang up my own AU when I thought about Simon and Markus to this song! I also wanted to write some more bottom Markus, we need more of that in our lives. So this fic is pretty much me pouring my thirst out.

The room was hot, humid from the crowd dancing and sweating at its center. The strobe lights flashed above the writhing bodies below, bathing individuals in quick moments of white. 

They had been to this particular bands’ venue once before, some new wannabe ‘classic’ rock band that was mostly full of young punks wanting to relive an older era. But their music wasn’t so bad, it definitely gave Simon and Markus something to do on a Saturday night, so they didn’t complain.

Everyone was dressed for the occasion, combat boots, skin tight jeans, and old band T-shirts. Some doused their hair with hairspray too and teased it so much that it stuck straight up. Since Simon was the only one between them with a decent amount of hair on his head, Markus talked him into tousling his bangs a bit. (Simon wasn’t going to say no to an opportunity to have Markus’ fingers in his hair.) He hadn’t done much to it though, just enough to get the point across. 

Dancing in the center of the crowd made Simon really wish that they would have used some sort of sweat proof hairspray on his hair that night. The constant wiping at his forehead before the hairspray contaminated drips got to his eyes was starting to get annoying; his makeup was at least holding up better. Simon was having fun though, him and Markus stayed close together; grinding to some songs, jumping and head banging to others. Yeah, it wasn’t so bad…

Once the band had exhausted their original songs and their time was up, they clambered off stage gathering their instruments. The venue promptly began to blast old rock songs over the speakers, the familiar tunes perked the crowd right back up again. Each new song that played had different people humming or singing to it’s words. After a few songs passed by, both Simon and Markus were starting to feel fatigued from all of their prior dancing, before a new song came on, the strumming of familiar chords fell upon their ears. 

Now, Simon couldn’t say he was a huge fan of Billy Idol, but he had to admit Rebel Yell was by far one of his favorites. Especially when he was around Markus when it came on. 

The instant it started a sly smirk grew on his face and his eyes quickly met Markus’. He didn’t hesitate, he swayed his hips seductively and moved closer towards his lover. He draped his arms around broad shoulders, hips never stilling. 

Markus hated to admit he was weak, but Simon sure as hell knew how to mesmerize him and break him down. His eyes instantly drawn to the oceanic embers of Simon’s eyes that were accented by the dark brown eyeliner he wore and dark glossy eyeshadow. He gazed at his lover in awe and enticement. Simon mouthing the words to the song, face so close to Markus’ own, his lidded eyes never leaving the other’s gaze.

When the song’s hook started, Simon’s hands trailed down Markus’ neck, gliding down his toned sides, fingertips dancing along the waistband of Markus’ pants before they hooked behind his belt buckle and tugged. Simon pulled Markus’ hips toward his own and grinded, leaning his head forward, mouth close to Markus’ ear as he whispered with the music, ‘more, more, more.’ The words practically rolling off his tongue.

Markus was thankful that the music was so loud no one could hear him practically whine in response. He gripped ahold of Simon’s waist, and watched their hips sway together. If he wasn’t hot before, he sure as hell was now, his mind already dizzying with lust. Time seemed to slow down so much, but before he could realize, he was pulling Simon through the crowd to the nearest exit. 

He could barely register the low chuckle that came from Simon, who followed along with no questions asked, just a playful quirk to his brow. Once Markus reached outside the cool air hit his heated skin and gave him goosebumps, he glanced around desperately. Hoping to find a secluded enough area, he pulled the other along and turned down a few alleyways before settling on one he deemed isolated enough.

Before Simon could retort with anything, Markus’ mouth found his own in a hot and hungry kiss. Markus bit at Simon’s bottom lip before they pulled apart to catch their breath, their noses nearly touching.

“You’re such a tease.. Simon…” Markus uttered in a breathless whisper.

Simon smiled playfully, “Come now, Markus… I barely even started,” the blonde purred. 

Markus hummed, leaning forward to nose at the crook of Simon’s jaw beneath his ear. Simon sighed in response, tilting his head back enough that Markus could access his neck. He gave a few closed mouth kisses at the area before unapologetically sucking at the soft skin there. Simon’s eyes fluttered closed and he bit back a moan. Simon gripped Markus’ hips tight as he slowly guided the other man’s back against the alley wall. Markus still working dark hickeys into Simon’s neck, melting him like putty. 

Simon growled, bracing some of his weight on his hands that still clutched at Markus’ hip bones, he hiked one of his legs between Markus’ and ground it into his lovers crotch. Markus gasped, head popping up from its position on Simon’s neck as his hips immediately rutted against his lover’s thigh, the stimulation against his clothed clit making him see stars.

Simon couldn’t help the smile that came across his face at the sound, “mmm, you like that Markus?” Half lidded eyes, coaxing a look from Markus’ own as he teasingly eased his leg away from between Markus. Markus’ brow furrowed in frustration and he whimpered and bit his bottom lip. His hips attempted to follow Simon’s retreating thigh.

He chuckled in response, leaning forward to kiss Markus again before starting to turn the others body around to face the wall. He pushed the others chest against the bricks and pulled his ass out further, Markus craned his neck to try to see what Simon would do next. He pressed his lips to Markus’ ear and whispered, “ what if I made you start crying for more?” He punctuated the question with a graze of his tongue to the curl of Markus’ ear. “Let me hear your rebel yell.”

Markus could feel his cheeks and ears burn at that, he pressed his forehead against the wall and pushed his ass back against Simon. Simon snaked his hands around to the front of Markus’ jeans and squeezed at the front of them, grinding against Markus’ ass at the same time. He gripped ahold of Markus’ belt buckle and began to pull it undone, before deft fingers worked his button and fly open.

His pale hands glew in the moonlight as he pulled the article of clothing down Markus’ muscular thighs, he let them pool around the other’s ankles, the metal of the belt clanking at the gesture. Simon bit his bottom lip and spared an appreciative look down to the view of Markus’ tan bare ass, he lightly squeezed at the supple rounds. He patted on Markus’ thigh encouraging the other male to spread his legs a bit further before reaching his hand between and teasing lighty over Markus’ openings. His finger pressing delicately at Markus’ vagina feeling the wetness from Markus’ arousal, Simon pushed up Markus’ shirt and kissed down the line of his back as he moved to squat behind his lover.

He used one hand to massage the back portion of Markus’ thigh as his opposite hand worked to lather Markus’ precum around his folds and ass. Markus whined above him and Simon hummed appreciatively, his eyelids fluttered as he pulled Markus’ hips out further to lean forward and lick a stripe from vagina to ass. “I’ll have to eat you out when we get home, get you somewhere that I can spread you more.” He punctuated his want with another squeeze to Markus’ ass, making the other moan.

Standing up, he began to release his belt and undo his pants, hissing as his cock was released from the tightness and warmth of his jeans into the cool night air. He rested the palm of his hand on the small of Markus’ back as he gave himself a few pumps. Simon prepared himself, eagerly, to rub the head of his dick between Markus’ thighs and through his moist labia. Massaging himself against the heat and teasing the tip of his cock against Markus’ clit, he rutted himself through Markus’ heat, cock nuzzling into soft, wet, velveteen folds. He gently bit at the back of Markus neck, the other man moaning and panting wanton cry’s of his name. 

Simon caved then, on the next forward push of his hips he pushed into Markus’ wet heat, both groaning in unison at the feeling. Markus leaned his head back against Simon’s shoulder indecently sighing, “please Simon, please.” Markus braced himself against the wall with one of his forearms as he rested his other hand behind him on Simon’s hip, encouraging the other to move. Simon growled again, biting at the side of Markus’ neck as he began moving his hips.

Markus cried out, “Oh, fuck!” and bit at his bottom lip as he felt Simon’s cock grind against his inner walls. His body welcoming the intrusion with fervor. Once Simon sped up neither could help the moans and pants that escaped them. Markus still gripping onto Simon’s hip like a lifeline, using the other to tug at the blond’s hair to encourage him to bite him again. Simon moaned at the prickling of pain on his scalp and did just that, he bit down again, alternating between grazing with his teeth and sucking with all of his might. He revelled in the way Markus moaned and clenched around his cock, he kissed more at his neck and whispered, “Oh, Markus… you’re so good for me!”

Simon leaned back and pulled Markus’ arms down to his lower back, he tugged them a few steps away from the wall so he could bend Markus forward and hammer into him relentlessly. He held Markus’ hands behind him as he pounded, the slaps of their skin and breathless pants filling the air around them. All it took was for Simon to slow down and harshly grind himself into Markus’ heat before the both of them were coming. Simon’s movements stuttered as his climax wracked through his muscles and nerves, the twitching of Markus around him only serving to coax more from his climax. 

When their climaxes subsided, Simon released his tight grip on Markus’ wrists and rubbed at them apologetically. Both still panting as they tried to gather themselves and catch their breath. After a couple moments Simon finally pulled out, both men grunting in response. Markus noted the feeling of Simon’s release inside him and hummed with satisfaction. 

Both men worked to get their pants back up and clothing settled, retightening their respective belts. They stood for a moment longer, lighting a soothing cigarette to calm their frazzled nerves, whispering things between each other before sighing in content, Markus chimed, “can we head home now… as much as I like having your cum inside me, I need to go change.” Markus pulled another drag from his cigarette before stomping it out on the ground and looking at his partner, Simon chuckled in response. 

“Of course,” Simon said with a devious lilt in his voice that made Markus squint his eyes at his lover questioningly. Simon just gave him a knowing, playful smile in return. Markus placed a hand on the small of Simon’s back and guided them out of the winding alleyways towards the bar parking lot a few blocks away. 

They climbed into their beat up black blazer, with Markus driving. He couldn’t shake the feeling of having Simon’s eyes on him the whole drive home. He knew he wasn’t getting off easy tonight, but he wasn’t about to complain. He knew they both had an insatiable streak about them, especially when it came to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my fic, I write once in every blue moon so I'll always be rusty at it lol.
> 
> You can catch me on the flip side:   
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/MeridianEcho  
> Art Blog: http://wiresonde.tumblr.com/  
> Main Blog: http://echoedashes.tumblr.com/


End file.
